kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Racist Dawg
Racist Dawg is the one hundred-forty-sixth episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on May 4, 2003. The episode was written by J.B. Cook, and directed by Mike DiMartino. Bernie Mac guest stars as Mack the repairman and Phil LaMarr star as Roger. Synopsis Late at night, Bill storms the Hill house and pulls out the Hill family one by one. When questioned for doing so as the paramedics arrive, Bill explains that he had noticed an apparent gas leak caused by the Hills' water heater. The next day, much to Peggy's chagrin, Hank is berated for neglecting the water heater and is suggested a repairman to safely ensure a fixed water heater. Hank at first opposes, but finally agrees after Peggy explains that the family is better off a repairman than getting killed. Mack, the repairman with an African-American background who apparently attends the same church the Hills go, arrives to inspect the water heater with Hank uncomfortably supervising the work done. The two begin to talk about their jobs, only to end in insult by Mack who refers to Hank in his story. Hank soon leaves, only to have Ladybird come to Mack, behaving strangely. As Bobby comes in as well, Mack asks Bobby to keep Ladybird from biting him, only Bobby believes it to be a joke. But when Bobby tells the same 'joke' to Peggy, Hank overhears and goes on to check on Mack, only to stumble on a locked door. As Mack opens the door, Ladybird attacks and Mack inexplicitly calls her "a racist dawg". Though Hank becomes terribly insulted, Mack is invited to stay for lunch, with Hank apologizing for Ladybird's behavior and explaining he does not condone racism or the ethnic background of people. But as Mack enjoys the food Hank had prepared, Ladybird enters in and again attacks Mack, who then again believes the dog is racist. To combat the strange behavior, Hank attends a dog obedience course to figure out what is wrong with Ladybird. But as Hank describes the issue, the dog trainer, whose girlfriend is apparently African-American, is gravely insulted and explains the behavior came from Hank. As a result, Hank is accused of racism. Terribly unhappy from the scene made by the trainer, Hank has trouble at work. But as Roger stumbles to get cream for his coffee, Hank explains his problems to Roger, who doesn't believe Hank's racist after getting him a job. Roger soon decides to test Hank by an online test made by his cousin to prove he isn't racist at all. The test, which has very confusing instructions, claims Hank is a racist to all non-whites, while all the employees at Strickland watch. Peggy at home is also encouraged to take the test by Hank, only the results claim Peggy isn't a racist, which further bothers Hank. The matter gets worse when Hank attends Church and the sermon discusses racial discrimination by Reverend Stroup, which is focused mainly on Hank. The church then is involved in a group prayer on Hank's lawn, only to have Hank annoyed. They sing "Get Together", which was a hit for The Youngbloods back in 1967. Eventually, Peggy is told to give Hank two dolls, one Caucasian and the other African-American, in order to roleplay. Bobby soon is involved and Hank, to his disgust, plays with the dolls. Unfortunately, Ladybird senses Hank's discomfort and grabs the African-American doll and chews it up and spits it out in front of a horrified prayer group. Soon later, a repairman arrives to check the water heater, only this time, Ladybird attacks again. Hank is confused why Ladybird is suddenly attacking, only to realize that the repairman is Caucasian. Hank realizes Ladybird's erratic behavior came from his hatred for other repairmen interfering with his work. He then drives to Mack's home, who still believes Ladybird to be racist, and is told Hank's observations and explanations. Mack then believes in Hank's story and he and Ladybird get along well. Quotes Mr. Walker: “She’s full of hate. Black hate.” Bill: “Ladybird’s so nice, she’d let someone eat out of their bowl no matter how drunk they were… Of course, I’m white” Peggy: “We can’t have that dog running amok biting every black person she sees. It makes us look like ignorant rednecks. Oh, and it’s bad for black people too!” Hank: “Bobby; I know you’re, uh, knowledgeable of the black videos and what not. Right now I need you to use your love of Puffy and Diddy and Snoopy to help me” Hank: “I’m not playing with dolls. I’m… interacting with them” Bobby: “Oh… Can I interact with the dolls too” Hank: *sighs* “Uh, sure son… let’s interact together” Hank: “I swear to you on my 20 years of selling propane and propane accessories that my dog and I are not racist.” Hank: “Mr. Walker is upsetting Ladybird.” Stinger Quote 'Bobby: '"Here keekeekeekeeeee" Trivia * "Dawg" is spelled thus as in many rap songs and videos. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7